Return to Me
by KatDrama
Summary: Years ago, Kenshin left Kaoru. Now he's back in Tokyo. Will his reception be a warm and welcoming one from Kaoru? Considering that he shattered her heart, probably not. plz R
1. Part One

This is just going to be a short series of poems.  
The deal is, let us imagine that at one point and time Kenshin left and  
never returned. But now, years later, he has returned to Tokyo, and in  
this poem, he meets up with Sano. This is Sano telling Kenshin what he  
should do.  
  
Return to Me  
Part One:  
Sano's POV:  
  
"Go to her.  
She's calling you,  
Calling out your name.  
She's crying now.  
Can't you see the tears,  
Falling like the rain?  
  
Why'd you ever leave her,  
When her love for you was true?  
Why are you afraid,  
To admit that you loved her too?  
  
Go to her.  
She misses you.  
To her, you were everything.  
You were the sky,  
You were the sun,  
You-  
You were her life.  
  
Without you her life is gone.  
She sees no reason  
To carry on.  
Why must you torment her like this?  
Go to her.  
She needs you.  
  
She needs to feel your gentle touch.  
To feel your strength when the tide turns rough.  
She wants to know that you're okay,  
And that things will always remain the same.  
But most of all, she wants your love.  
Go to her.  
She misses that love.  
  
Why won't you hold her?  
Why won't you assure her?  
Why won't you return to her?  
How can you be such a coward,  
The one they called Battosai?  
This can't be you.  
This can't be true.  
For he would never be afraid.  
  
But here you are,  
The legendary one,  
Running from your love.  
What kind of screwed up world is this?  
Why are you afraid of love?  
Would you go to her already?  
She really wants to see you.  
To at least know that you're still here.  
She's been worried sick about you,  
These past few years.  
There hasn't been a moment,  
When she didn't stop and pause  
And think about what might have happened to you  
And what might have been the cause.  
  
You're sickening me  
Just standing here!  
Why don't you just hurry up and leave?  
For if you're not going to see her  
Then my time here has been a waste.  
  
I'm just trying so hard  
To make her smile  
And have a reason to believe  
That she still can live  
She still can breathe  
And there's still hope.  
  
Take it from me,  
Life's not the same without you.  
The least you could do  
Is come with me  
And visit the dojo.  
  
Yahiko's still there  
Her faithful trainee.  
But he hasn't had as much spunk  
Since you boarded that train.  
  
Yes,  
Life really isn't the same  
Without you,  
Rurouni.  
So please cease your wandering  
And return  
To our lives.  
  
I can see it in your eyes.  
You desire to return.  
So, what's stopping you from doing so?  
You know the way.  
Run to her,  
She's been waiting a long time for this day."  
  
Sano smiled as he watched his old red-headed friend run quickly from the  
Akabeko. He knew that Kaoru-san would be happy when he would return to the  
dojo. Or, would she? One could never know with that girl...  
  
A/n: okay, what'd you think? Did it suck or was it nice? Plz review so I  
know how to go about writing the next section. ^_^ 


	2. Part Two

Return to Me  
Part Two:  
Kaoru's point of view  
  
Kaoru turned to face the figure that had entered the dojo. He heart leapt  
into her throat.  
"Ken-shin?  
My eyes are wide in disbelief  
Could it really be you?  
The one that cause me so much grief?  
The one who made me have  
Many nights of restless sleep?  
  
Kenshin!  
I can't believe you'd dare  
To show your head of red hair  
Within my home again.  
  
Kenshin!  
How could you?  
After all these years  
You've finally returned.  
Why'd you bother?  
After you broke my heart  
I swore that I'd never love again.  
  
Yet here you are  
Opening old wounds  
Revealing old scars  
Showing that I still long for you  
Deep within my heart.  
  
How dare you!  
Get out of here!  
Don't you give me that 'oro' face!  
You'd better scram  
Before I hit you over the head!  
  
Kenshin.  
That's right.  
Run.  
I know it seems that I hate you  
But really  
I'm glad you came.  
  
I've often sat up  
Late at night  
Wondering about you  
Worrying that you'd be alright,  
About your safety  
And your life.  
  
Daily  
I had to remind myself  
That there was hope  
That you could be alive.  
  
But when no word came  
And no one had heard from you  
I began to slip  
And braced myself to face the truth.  
  
I thought you were gone!  
I thought you were dead!  
I thought you'd gone to the great beyond!  
  
I must admit  
It's a comfort  
To know you're alive.  
But right now  
I'm not secure enough  
To invite you  
Back inside my life.  
  
Please wait  
And let me think.  
I must gather my thoughts  
And sort this through.  
  
It came as a shock  
To see your eyes  
The ones that used to light up my life.  
  
I'm just not ready to face this  
I don't want to experience heartbreak again.  
Just leave for now  
I'm not ready to accept you  
Yet again.  
  
Kenshin  
Just go!  
Go now  
Before I become angry again."  
  
Kaoru turned and cried her heart out as a confused rurouni backed out of  
the dojo. But as he turned he saw a man sitting on the veranda, watching  
him. His sad eyes recognized the one who was no longer a boy. But without  
saying anything, he walked out, leaving him to ponder what might have been.  
  
^__^ well thanx for the reviews everybody. Plz review again. If you have  
any suggestions let me know. Yahiko's POV is up next ^__^ 


	3. Part 3

Thanx for the reviews ^__^  
  
Return to Me  
Part Three  
Yahiko's Point of View  
  
Yahiko leaned against the wall on the veranda.  
"Yep  
Kenshin came back today  
It came as a surprise to me  
But I guess I should have known  
He'd be back.  
  
Yep.  
Kenshin came back today  
And Kaoru nearly bonked off his head  
He had his old swirly-eyed face one  
It sort of made me laugh.  
  
Yep.  
Kenshin came back today  
But he didn't stay very long  
I guess it's for the better though  
Because Kaoru would have killed him.  
  
Yeah,  
Kenshin came back today.  
So what's the big deal?  
It's not like he talked to me  
Or even nodded  
'hello'.  
  
Sure  
Kenshin came back today  
But we don't really need him  
I'm so much stronger now  
In fact, I'm almost a man.  
  
I don't know why I've hung around this cruddy old school  
Maybe I was a fool  
Believing with Kaoru  
That Kenshin would return.  
  
I guess that could be partially why  
Without Kenshin, Kaoru was a mess.  
She was always moping  
And crying  
While I had to do all the work.  
  
Oh, the work!  
She made me clean!  
She made me teach!  
She made me cook!  
...well,  
I guess that last part wasn't so bad  
Had she done it  
We would all be long dead.  
  
Yeah,  
I sort of felt sorry for old ugly  
But now I'm mad  
Kenshin came back today  
And she repelled her man!  
  
I mean,  
Hey!  
Kenshin came back today!  
Why did old crabby shoo him away?  
I really  
Sort of wanted  
For him to stay.  
  
I sort of miss him  
His presence was a blessing  
I wanted him to see  
How grown up I am  
And that I've kept my promise  
And become stronger.  
  
Fool!  
Kaoru you *****!  
Why'd you have to go and do that?  
  
I don't understand.  
  
All these years  
You've been wishing that he'd return  
Then he does  
And you send him off!  
  
GRRR!  
I'll get you for this!  
I don't care what it takes!  
I'll get Kenshin to come back!  
You wait and see  
You'll come crawling on your knees!"  
  
Yahiko jumped off the veranda angrily, and ran in pursuit of the Rurouni.  
  
__  
k guys, now I really need your imput. What should come next? I don't want  
kenshin to be next because I have something planned for him ^___^ so plz  
tell me, what should come next. Whichever I get the most votes for, that's  
what I'll put up ^__^ so plz review.  
  
p.s. if you were wondering about the ***** thing, I did that because I  
don't swear, and so I didn't want that in my poetry, but just so you get  
the idea, the word begins with b-i-t-... 


	4. Part 4

A/n: this chapter is short and stupid, I just wrote it up so there's bound  
to be mistakes, but you guys have been requesting that I update, so I  
shall.  
  
Tae stood outside the Akabeko.  
  
"Hmm...  
Kaoru-san...  
How could you let this happen to you?  
  
Long ago, it seems like ages  
You were happy  
Carefree and all smiles  
Because he was there.  
  
And for a while  
I'd hope that you'd always be together  
With that man with the red hair.  
  
It seemed like you two were meant to be.  
You loved him  
And he cherished you  
How could you have known  
That there was something inside him  
Tearing him from you?  
  
For years now  
You haven't ceased your crying  
Your eyes you were always drying  
And you vision always blocked by tears.  
  
Well,  
I have great news for you  
You can quit your mourning  
He's come back for you.  
  
I saw him just this morning  
Talking to Sano-san,  
Who STILL owes me his bill!  
  
They were talking about you.  
He's missed you greatly too.  
  
Oh, Kaoru  
You can be happy now!  
Your Kenshin is back!  
  
Your daily moping  
Had turned my heart sad  
But now it leaps to a new beat  
For it is very glad."  
  
Tae sighed dreamily as a light breeze ruffled her apron.  
  
"Hmm  
What's this I see?  
The redhead's coming back  
Walking towards me  
His hair trailing behind him  
Whipping in the breeze.  
  
My heart now skips a beat with fear!  
What has happened here?  
Why has he returned so soon?  
Did not he see his promise through?  
  
I thought he would seek out Kaoru  
And talk things over with her.  
Either he did not find her  
Or the speeches were quite short.  
  
Oh, Kaoru  
Don't tell me you turned him down!  
What a fool can you be?  
For all of this time  
You've eagerly awaited his return to town!"  
  
Tae clasped a hand over her heart as she awaited the news.  
  
"Oro!"  
  
"Oro?  
What's with the swirly eyed face.  
  
Oh...  
  
Yahiko!  
Don't you know it's not nice  
To bonk people over the head  
With your shinai?  
  
Oh, you guys!"  
  
Tae rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on in,  
I'll fix you some tea  
And then will you please tell me  
What on earth has happened?"  
  
"Heh....heh...." Yahiko and Kenshin rubbed the back of their heads as Tae  
pulled them in.  
  
yeah yeah yeah, I know it's short, but I really g2g. thanx for all the  
reviews ^_____^ suggestions are nice ^_____^ 


	5. Part 5

Return to Me  
  
Part 6  
  
Megumi's POV:  
  
Megumi clasped her coat tight around her as she ran through the busy  
streets.  
  
"Kaoru, I'm on my way  
Don't do anything rash  
Don't let your ruruouni get away!  
  
Just hold on  
Rooster head told me everything  
Don't do anything you'll regret  
I'm coming.  
  
For years you've wept  
And I worried about you.  
But now you can be glad  
He still loves you!"  
  
Megumi skidded into the dojo.  
  
"Kaoru!"  
  
She called out. The raven-haired girl glared back at her. The doctor took  
a step backwards.  
  
"What's wrong?  
What's happened?  
I thought Kenshin was returning today!"  
  
Kaoru did not face the doctor, but spoke in a hollow voice.  
  
"For years I mourned the loss of my rurouni  
I cried my eyes out  
And my heart was ripped in two.  
Now suddenly he appears again  
And wants me to love him?  
What a fool!"  
  
Megumi was taken aback.  
  
"But I thought you've always longed for this day  
Have you truly rejected him today  
Have you really sent him away?"  
  
Kaoru slumped to the ground, tears springing from her eyes.  
  
"My heart is filled with turmoil!  
Oh, how I rejoice, he is safe!  
But I just can't get over the fact  
That HE left ME.  
  
There's no hope  
I just can't bring myself to face him  
Yet deep down inside  
I want to embrace him!  
  
Oh, why did I act so quickly  
And send him away  
Now I'm regretting  
Ever saying those things I did say  
  
Oh, Megumi, help me out  
I don't know what to do  
I just want to run away  
Or scream in agony  
And shout  
  
'COME BACK!'  
  
Please  
Good friend  
Though a fox you may be  
Can you find it in your heart  
To help me?"  
  
Kaoru pleaded with Megumi. The black haired doctor squatted down next to  
the weeping girl.  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
She whispered in her ear.  
  
"I will."  
  
The fox ears poked up from behind her ears and she gave a cackling laugh as  
she exited the dojo.  
  
"Oh no! What have I done?"  
  
Kaoru rested her face in her hands as she continued to weep.  
  
__  
  
bwa ha ha ha ha!!!! ^___^ thanx for the suggestions. I plan to do a  
Suzume/Ayame POV next. But first, you guys need to tell me which one is  
the older sister! 0__O some say it's Ayame, others say Suzume. What is  
the truth?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!  
Plz review ^___^ 


	6. Part Six

Return to Me:  
Chapter Six:  
Ayame and Suzume's Point of view.  
  
Ayame and Suzume sat on the veranda surrounding the practice hall.  
"You don't remember much about him, do you?" Ayame stroked her younger  
sisters hair.  
"Uh-uh." Suzume shook her head as she leaned against her sister. "Tell me  
about him one more time.  
"Okay." Ayame drew in a breath as she thought about what to say.  
  
"He had a crossed-shaped scar that marked his cheek  
He was short in stature, but was definitely not weak.  
He had crimson red hair and a reverse blade sword  
'To atone for those I've killed' he swore  
  
He protected us many a time  
When he fought he had warrior's eyes  
Eyes that would not blink  
And sometimes I saw a dash of gold into them creep  
  
But Kaoru-dono did not like him like that  
So he tried to put on a smile for her  
And mostly he succeeded  
But she could tell that deep down inside he was not smiling  
  
See, he had a terrible past  
One that he did not favor to recall  
But we could tell that it haunted him in his sleep  
To live with all that guilt!  
Hitokiri Battosai  
The name ring a bell?  
The legendary manslayer  
Who, by his sword, many did fall.  
  
For one so gentle, it's hard to believe  
That we, just little girls  
Would call him 'Uncle Kenny'  
And hug him, like nothing was wrong  
Like it was normal for little girls to love an assassin."  
  
Ayame smiled as she remembered days gone by.  
"I think I remember now." Suzume looked deep in thought."  
  
"He had bright violet eyes  
That would beam at us  
And a large rurouni smile  
That always greeted us  
  
He had a sword that could not kill  
He had a big heart  
And did things out of good will  
  
I remember him now,  
He would play with us  
Even though they were silly little girls' games  
He would just smile and join right in  
Like it wasn't an embarrassment to him  
  
I can't believe it,  
That the one that brought us so much joy  
Could bring Kaoru-dono so much pain.  
  
I wonder why he left, so long ago?  
Why'd he come back, just a few hours ago?  
Where'd he go all this time?  
Where's he been?  
Does he still remember us as I do in the faint memories of mine?"  
  
"So many questions..." Ayame ruffled her sisters hair.  
"Well...don't you have a few too?"  
Ayame sighed. "Yes. They are the same as yours."  
"Do you think he'll be back?" Suzume looked hopeful.  
"You know he always come back. It wouldn't be Kenshin if he didn't come  
back."  
"Hmm." Both girls watched the fluffy white clouds cross the sky as they  
sat deep in thought.  
"At least, the Kenshin I knew would." Ayame told herself.  
  
A/n: whew! Finally I got that chapter out! sry that it took so blooming  
long to update ^____^ I hope that for those of you who requested a  
Ayame/Suzume POV like it ^____^ plz review and give me more suggestions!  
0___o oooh, and have any of you seen Samurai X: Reflection? Isn't it the  
saddest thing ever? I watched it once and cried my eyes out. Then I  
watched it again and cried my eyes out. And again. And then in Japanese.  
And then again, and again, and you get the picture. But does anyone get  
the beginning when Kenshin falls off the boat and is drowning? I don't get  
it.  
  
Hoohkay, plz review! ^____^ 


End file.
